¡Despierta!
by Godaime Hime
Summary: Tsunade esta inconciente luego de la pelea vs Madara... ¿Que la motivara a seguir viviendo? ¡Desíerta Tsunade! Es mi primer fanfiction aca, sean buenos :P Tenia una lista con links de youtube pero no estaba segura si me dejaban las reglas (Si, solo me lei los rangos askjska) En fin, ¿Reviews? LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, FUERON CREADOS POR EL GRAN MASASHI KISHIMOTO.


Mi cuerpo me dolía, mucho, de seguro caí inconsciente porque no estoy muerta, esta oscuro… muy oscuro… ¿Estoy muriendo?.

- ¡Nee chan!

- ¿Nawaki?

No puede ser… debo de estar muriendo… ¡Lo estoy oyendo!

- ¡Nee chan! ¡Estoy aquí!

- ¡Nawaki! ¿Dónde estás? ¡No puedo ver nada!

Mierda ¿En dónde está? Solo veo oscuridad, mi corazón latía con alegría y mis lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, es mi hermanito, mi pequeño hermano ¿Cómo está? ¿Habrá crecido? ¿Estará bien? ¿Es feliz?

- ¡Nawaki!

Comencé a dar vueltas por todo el lugar buscándolo, a lo mejor estaba escondido. Lloraba, él tendría que estar por aquí.

- ¡Nawaki! ¡Nawaki! ¡Nawaki!

Mis piernas temblaron y caí al piso, o lo que sea que fuera, era oscuro pero sólido, comencé a golpearlo, con todas mis fuerzas, de a poco las iba recuperando.

- ¡Nawaki!

Mi voz era inaudible de mi llanto desesperado, lo había oído, quería verlo y eso me daba fuerzas, poco a poco el dolor de mi cuerpo fue desapareciendo y la luz comenzó a hacerse.

- Estoy aquí Nee chan.

No podía creerlo ¡Era él! Mi pequeño hermanito estaba enfrente de mí sonriendo, con sus brazos al costado de sus caderas en una pose triunfante, digna de él, con sus doce años de la última vez que lo había visto con vida. Yo también estaba igual, como si volviera a tener 20 años… pero eso no me importo. Lo abrace, con todo mi cuerpo, con todo mi amor, lo abrace tratando de que nadie pudiera arrancarlo de mis brazos otra vez. Su cabeza al costado de mi hombro lo sentía tan real, su cuerpo era cálido como el de una persona, no el frio de aquella vez. Llore, intensamente, no podía contener los sollozos que escapaban de mi boca.

_Lo había extrañado tanto…_

- ¡Nee chan! Ya suéltame. Estoy grande como para que me abraces.

Puso sus manitas para alejarse de mí, no lo culpaba tal vez lo estaba sofocando, es que no podía creerlo.

- Nawaki ¿En dónde…?

- En las puertas del paraíso.

- ¿Qué?

- Estamos en las puertas del paraíso… Hemos venido a decirte que no debes darte por vencida.

- Pero yo ya he muerto… Madara me ha vencido…

- ¡Por supuesto que no Nee chan! Debes ser fuerte ¡No te rindas!

- Pero…

- ¡Tú eres la Hokage actúa como tal!

Nawaki… no había cambiado nada…

- ¡Mírame! Hazlo por mí… Aunque yo ya no esté en Konoha mi corazón siempre estará allí, todas mis fuerzas están contigo, yo… yo siempre estoy contigo.

No pude evitarlo… volví a llorar.

- ¡Por supuesto que siempre estás conmigo! ¡Todo este tiempo te he llevado en mi corazón! ¡Todo este tiempo te he extrañado! A ti… a Dan… Fui Hokage porque me di cuenta que trataría de hacer lo que ustedes siempre soñaron.

- Lo se Nee chan… Por eso te pido que no te rindas. Tú si puedes volver y mi tiempo aquí se termina.

- ¿Terminar? ¿Adónde vas ahora?

- Debo volver… He estado muy orgulloso de ti… Nee chan.

¿Por qué? Su imagen se iba desvaneciendo y sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Nawaki…

- Alardee por todo el lugar sobre mi hermana Hokage. ¡Esa es mi Nee chan! Decía… Dan me lo había contado cuando volvió…Yo también te he extrañado mucho… Pero estoy bien, y te estaré esperando aquí, pero espero verte dentro de mucho tiempo. ¡Eres muy fuerte Nee chan! ¡Te quiero!

_Se ha ido…_

_Te amo…_

_¿Nawaki?_

- ¡Nawaki!

- Ya no está… Ahora es mi turno de hablar contigo.

Estaba perpleja, otra vez volví a verlo.

- Dan.

- Tsunade…

- Dan lo siento… sé que no querías verme en mucho tiempo.

- Mentí…

- ¿Qué?

Me puse de pie para estar a su altura. Él seguía siendo más alto que yo. Un momento… volví a fijarme esta vez, una cicatriz que me había hecho el día que lo conocí apareció en mi brazo, yo volví a tener 22 años. Él y yo… jóvenes otra vez, definitivamente yo estaba muy cerca del paraíso.

- Mentí, porque fui muy egoísta… Yo quería volver a verte.

Mis piernas temblaron, lo abrace también. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia mi corazón latía inmensamente. El amor de mi vida, como si yo fuera joven otra vez volví a creer en el amor. Lo besé y suavemente él me acepto. Como si fuera nuestro primer y último beso nos besamos con todo el cariño que tuvimos incluso hasta el momento de separar nuestros labios. Él me sonrió, llevo los mechones de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja derecha y su mente seguía en contacto con la mía, sus ojos azules tan bonitos y tan puros que me veía reflejadas en él.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

- Todo este tiempo lo hice, cuando te fuiste… Yo no pude volver a amar a alguien más.

- Lo se…

- ¡No! No lo sabes…

Era inútil, no podía contener mis lágrimas, estaban mezcladas con dolor y alegría. No quería que me viera así, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Todo este tiempo… todo este tiempo vi parejas felices… vi gente casándose, ancianos tomados de la mano. Pequeños niños que pensaba que podrían ser mis hijos contigo… Siempre desee poder darte un hijo Dan… Casarnos, que TÚ seas el Hokage y si no lo eras aun así seriamos felices. Porque yo haría lo que fuera para ser feliz a tu lado. Quería tener 54 años y vivir en una cálida casa contigo y cuando seamos aún más ancianos… allí, en ese momento… si podría despedirme de ti.

- Yo también Tsunade…

Me desahogue, como una pequeña niña diciendo sus penas al aire lo hice… empapando su pecho con mis lágrimas, dejando que mi alma y corazón marcados de dolor vomitaran toda su pena y sufrimiento. Sentía sus cálidas y grandes manos acariciar mi cabello. Siempre le gusto hacer aquello.

- Yo también quería vivir una vida llena de amor contigo… Lamento tanto haberte dejado ¿Sabes? Mi sueño, antes de ser Hokage. Incluso luego de la guerra iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, no podía creerlo ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer mi vida con él? Quería mandar todo a la mierda y quedarme con las personas que amo en ese lugar. Hasta que sentí como sus manos se posaron en mi rostro y me miro con ojos serios.

- Pero las cosas que nos pasaron no estaban en nuestro alcance, no pude lograr mis metas y sueños pero sin embargo encontré a alguien que me hizo feliz cuando estaba sumergido en una gran tristeza. Tsunade… Quiero que sigas viviendo, quiero que ayudes a los demás a derrotar a Madara, quiero que sigas siendo la Hokage y quiero que por sobre todas las cosas seas feliz. Vive todo lo que yo no pude vivir, experimenta cada una de las cosas que yo no pude… Y sigue cuidando de Shizune… ella también te necesita.

Vi como poco a poco él también desaparecía, tome su rostro y le di el último beso, quería que allí sintiera todo mi amor… incondicional del que solo él era dueño. Quería que sepa, que ahora luchara por él y por Nawaki. Lucharía por todos los que aun quisieran cumplir sus sueños, por todos los que quisieran vivir. Sentí por última vez sus suaves y dulces labios, vi por última vez su lindo y tierno rostro, admire por última vez su contagiosa sonrisa, y me perdí en sus ahora lleno de lágrimas ojos.

_Te amo…_

_Adiós Dan…_

Lleve las manos a mi pecho, tratando que las sensaciones que lo habían llenado en ese momento no se perdieran.

- Supongo que mis palabras estarían de mas ahora, mi pequeña Tsunade.

- ¿A-abuelo?

- Estoy muy orgulloso de que seas una descendiente de mí.

_La persona que más he admirado…_

- Tsunade… Estoy seguro que ahora sabes porqué debes volver. La gente, Konoha, el mundo necesita que ayudes a Naruto a parar con todo esto.

- Lo sé abuelo… Gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti… por ser mi nieta y hacer que mi voluntad sea inmortal.

_La voluntad de fuego._

Me sentí de cinco años otra vez, mi abuelo colocando su mano en mi cabeza, mirándome con cariño.

- Es hora de volver _¡Tú eres una Senju!_

- _¡Tú eres mi nee chan!_

- _Tú… eres mi sueño._


End file.
